Simon's thoughts
by VodnikGAZ
Summary: One-shot about Simon Petrikov. Just read it.


**[A/N] Hello ladies and gentlemen. Sorry I wasn't writing story "Frozen Memories" lately. Now I have no inspiration to do it. But I decided to make one-shot with Simon Petrikov. My dream made me do this story. Maybe it sounds stupid, but Simon himself asked me in my dream. I am going nuts maybe...**

* * *

"...what have I said? What have I done when I wore this crown? All I know I never saw Betty again." — recorded Simon on the tape his last words and turned video camera off. He just sat on the chair, tears falling down his snow-white eyes. Simon was broken mentally. He lost all: his fianceè, his friends. Now he is slowly loosing his mind and sanity. 'All this stupid crown! I wish I never bought it...' — Simon thought, kicking the crown hard sending it flying through all the room. Soon he felt the pain and heard cold ice voice: "Kick me once more and your pitiful life will end!" Simon was afraid of it. He decided to fought the crown's influence.

"You will never have my mind in your grasp!"

"We'll see it... Soon." - said fainted ice voice and left Simon in his thoughts. He put the crown in iron safe, preventing anyone to grab this. Every time anyone grab the crown, Simon feel pain if sharp ice blades were ripping him inside. And this feeling leave as soon as anyone drops or don't hold the crown anymore.

But Simon wasn't the one who will easily fell on knees for anyone, expecially the unliving things. He fought the crown every time he wears it or just holds it.

* * *

"...I'm really scared." - Simon recorded his words and turned off camera. He can't feel the cold or warmth on his skin. And Simon's skin negan to turn blue. Icy blue. Simon's hair turned a bit gray-ish.

Simin looked out of his window. "It's cold outside, I think." - said Simon to himself, seeing the snow falling all over the street. But he think that it is not the weather... Simon thinks the crown caused it - snowfall was so heavy and lasted so long.

* * *

"...please forgive me!" - Simon recorded his third part of tape. He quickly took off the crown of his head. Simon looks even worse - his nose grew longer, skin is bluer, hair is near to grey-white phaze. Simon was afraid of himself - he can easily do a lot of harm without knowing it by just putting the crown on his head! Lately Simon wanted to throw the crown somewhere no one would find, but he couldn't. Now he is afraid he just... Don't want to throw the crown away. Simon got to the crown too close, he is tied with it. Forever...

* * *

...Simon was walking through the ruins of his city soon after it was bombed. Simon looked much older then he must've been: He has a beard, covering his neck. The beard was almost pure white as his hair - it was long and white too. Simon's nose grew even longer - now it can be easily seen. But nobody can see it but the ruins of the dead city...

Simon heard someone crying! He quickly ran to the direction of crying... Girl. A girl was standing and crying in the middle of the street. Simon couldn't hear her crying as he was sweethearted, so he walked to the direction of Toy Store and found a teddy bear for the little girl. He gave the bear to the girl and she stopped crying, looking happily at Simon. "I am not alone anymore." - they both thought.

* * *

996 years later.

Ice King and Marceline were drinking tea in her house. The atmosphere was warm, even if the old man was icy cold.

"Marceline, thanks for inviting me to the tea-party! I always like to drink tea with you, don't sure why... Something said me I know you for a long time... But I can't remember." — Ice King said while sipping his tea.

"Someday you remember all... You'll remember me, Simon..." — whispered Marceline, tears were rolling down her cheeks.

"What did you say?" — asked the old man as Marceline wiped her tears out.

"Just talking to myself, I think..." — said Marceline as more tears were rolling down her cheeks and falling on the table.

"Hey, why are ya crying? Am I bothering you or something?" — Ice King asked worriedly.

"No, you're not bothering me. I'm just sad..."

"Hey, why not go and call Finn and Jake — they know what is cheering up and fun!" - stated the old blue man.

"Yeah, why not? You are always right..." - said Marceline, floating to her phone, then added, whispering: "...Simon."

* * *

**[A/N] The end! It was my first ever oneshot, so don't kick my butt if I wrote something wrong, okay? Please leave a review!**

**And someone asked me to write some other pairing stories. I am too lazy to answer so Lemongrab will.**

**Bubbline — UNACCEPTABLEEEE! NO LESBIAN HERE ALLOWED!**

**FlamexFinn — FLAME PRINCESS IS TOO EVIL FOR FINN! UNACCEPTABLE!**

**Fubblegum — BUBBLEGUM DOES NOT DESERVE FINN! UNACCEPTABLE!**

**Finnceline — Acceptable!**


End file.
